My Brother's Hot Best Friend
by abby.irvin0703
Summary: Ginny tells the story of her journey with the Chosen One. She rethinks and rethinks her life with him all during the time when she should be thinking about how she is going to help the rest of Dumbledore's Army take back Hogwarts. She seeks help from her best friends Neville and Hermione (when she's there that is.) Will she tough through it or will she cave under the pressure?
1. INTRODUCTION

**Hey guys! So I tried to do a story on here like last year but it went no where fast so here's my attempt at a better one!**

I had always had a crush on the Harry James Potter. The First day I met him was the best day of my life.  
Firstly because I was FINALLY getting to go to Hogwarts. I had been jealous of my brothers my whole life because they got to go and I didn't.  
And secondly, I knew that if I followed my brother, Ron around enough I would get to meet the Harry Potter. And the funny thing is I didn't have to follow him around and get on his last nerves. Harry came to me. Now granted, I didn't day anything to him but I knew right then and there that he was the one for me.  
I ran down the stairs the morning we were to go shopping for school things. I was looking for my favorite jumper. I thought Fred or George must have taken it as some kind of a joke, but it wasn't in their hurricane of a bedroom. So I was skipping down the stairs and I heard my mum talking about some kind of flying car. Thinking nothing of it I kept going.  
"Mummy, have you seen my jumper?" I asked as I looked around. Thats when I saw him.  
"Why yes dear I believe I saw it on the cat." My mother replied not understanding my silence.  
He stared and said something but I don't remember what. I think it was hello. I ran up stairs not bothering to find my jumper, I decided to wear the other one. I sprinted into my room and bolted the door. I sank to my knees. I was in for the most adventurous school years ever. And I didn't even know the start of it.

**OK so maybe it wasn't that bad. R&R! Please...if I don't feel loved I will most likely delete this one too...Please give me feed back...no meanness please! Only nicely put suggestions..Where do you think Ginny is going with this flashback? ****_Dramatic exit._**


	2. That Awful Night

The last time I saw Harry he was talking, laughing and smiling. He was happy. I was happy. My brother, Bill, had just gotten married. I had my life back. I had a boyfriend, all my brothers were alive as well as my parents. Everyone was happy. I FINALLY had a sister! Everything was perfect. But then that stupid ball of light came and ruined everything! Everyone was in a panic. Harry caught my eye and started running towards me. I heard him screaming my name and I ran towards him. But Fred grabbed me and Remus dragged Harry away and practically threw him to Ron. Hermione, one of my best friends, grabbed Ron who had Harry in what looked like a wrestling hold, and they apparted. Gone.  
I cried for a long time. My mother came in a few time to tell me Ron would be ok and he would be home for my birthday. Fluer had had enough after about an hour of my mother. She jumped into my bedroom very dramatically like always, and began to yell at my mum about how I didn't cry for Ron it was for Harry! That was true and untrue. I worried about all 3 of them but Harry was at the top of my list. Which I felt bad about because Ron was my brother and Hermione was my best friend.  
After about an hour of Fluer and my mum going at it I left. I went upstairs. Up to Ron's room. I knew that Hermione had taken their things but I just wanted... no had to see it. I walked in to be greeted by Pigwidon who was overly excited to be in the presence of someone who would pay him attention. I opened his cage and fed him before proceeding to Harry's bed. I laid down and put my face into his pillow and cried. I had only ever cried like that but once and that caused all the boys to make fun of the little baby girl who cried for her mummy so I never did it again...until then. I was screaming so hard my voice hurt. I punched the pillow. Thats when I felt it. It wasn't something you would feel unless you hit it very hard or something of that matter. I threw the pillow off the bed and saw the note, the sweater, and the chocolate frog...my favorite candy. The sweater was one that my mother made him for Christmas last year and the note...  
_ My dearest Ginny (is that to much?) _  
_I don't know when we are leaving and if you are coming with us. But if you don't I hope you find this before you go to school. I know how much you like to wear Charlie's old shirts and such so I thought I'd give you this sweater of mine. The chocolate is because Hermione says you need it because its "comfort food for girls" whatever that means, and I know how much you love chocolate frogs. This note is for my to tell you how much you mean to me and how much I will miss you. I will see you soon and I promise to take care of your idiot brother and Hermione. I love you._  
_ Love,_  
_ Harry James Potter_

I was crying again but that time it was because I was so happy. He never told me he loved me before. I got out of my dress which I was still wearing from the wedding. And slid on the sweater. It was warm and still smelled like him. It was fabulous. I fell asleep right where I was on his bed in his sweater clinging to the note he wrote me. Thinking of when he kissed me right before the wedding . It was as close to perfect as I could get, at that moment. Thats when I realized I loved him too.

**I promise the story will pick up soon! As in like the next chapter. Oh and it's rated M minor lemons further on in the story, a little adult humor, and possible language. Any suggestions are welcome and reviews are much loved!**


	3. The Carrows

I woke up with a start. We, being the remaining of Dumbledore's Army, a club Harry started in his 5th year, had taken to living in the Room of Requirement whenever we could get away with it. There were hammocks, food, fire whiskey, butter beer, wine, water, medical supplies, and a secret passage to a shop were Dumbledore's brother, Abrforth, lived in Hogsmeade. We talked about what we would do when the time came to fight Snape and the rest of the Death Eaters but we all knew that nothing would happen until Harry got here.  
It was our 3rd month in what the DA had started calling Hell on Earth. And in Defense Against the Dark Arts the lesson was to practice the Imperious Cruse on first years. All the DA members refused. Neville of course lead the group, we were all beaten but you could only see Neville's because he was the leader and they already didn't like him. After that we all went to Herbology, all bruised and broken under our clothes, just watching as Neville Longbottom smiled for the first time in 3 months made me forget the pain. Herbology is his favorite and he is so good at it. He was leading the class today because Pro. Sprout was being questioned by Snape about some kind of special plant. All of a sudden the Carrows, the twins that were head of detention 2 males at that, came in and demanded list of students needed for questioning. There were a group of boys called first. Neville got on with his lesson but gave me a suspicious look. All the boys called were part of the DA.  
After about an hour, and the class almost to an end, the Carrows and the boys came back in. All the boys were bruised from head to toe.  
"Now," Started Amycus the only brother I ever heard say anything, " we have another list for you, this time girlllllsss." He hissed when he was excited. His brother snarked at us all.  
"Cho Chang, Lavender Brown, Parvati Petil, Padma Petil, Luna Lovegood. annnnnnd Ginerva Wealsey."  
I shot Neville a nervous look.  
"Wait! I need Ginerva for a make up exam. Could I send her after?" Neville asked hopeful they would say yes.  
"Unless you want another go like yesterday, then I would stay out of this if I were you." Amycus replied.  
We all got up slowly and went to join the rest of the DA girls in the hall way.  
They strapped our hands in chains so that we couldn't run or hex them. (They took our wands as well just in case) And we walked down the corridors single file.  
When we got to the dungeons we were all put in separate cells. One by one I heard the girls scream out for help, for them to stop. I counted the different screams, 10 11 12. None, of their calls were answered.  
Them the Carrows walked into my cell.  
"Well isn't this one a cutie?" growled Amycus, he was met by an agreeing grunt from his brother. "Now little Ginny, isn't that what your little friends call you? Well you won't be seeing them again, you see we killed them, because they wouldn't give us the answers we needed. We were hoping if you could."  
"Never"  
"We thought you might say that."  
And with that they came on me.

2 hours later they dragged me into the Common Room. Neville caught me as I fell when they me threw in the room, along with my wand. Neville shot them a mean look.  
"How many more people are you gonna throw in here all beat up like this? This is the 6th one. Cho, Lavender, The Petils, Luna and now Ginny? Whats wrong with you guys? There just girls!" Neville shouted. The Carrows gave me a scornful look and left.  
"They're alive?" I asked barely awake.  
"Yeah, they're fine." He answered stroking my hair, which he knows always calms me down.  
"What did they do to you Gin?" He was looking at all the blood on my shirt and skirt.  
"They raped me." And them I passed out.


	4. That Name Haunts Me

I woke up in the Room of Requirement. I was healed. Neville must have been practicing his healing spells, which both frightened and excited me. I was no longer all bruised and broken. I was healed. I looked at my watch to see that it was around 11 in the morning. Great. Thanks for the spells Nev but looks like I'm going back to dentition for skipping.  
"...I DON'T CARE WHAT THEY DO TO ME! THIS IS GOING TO FAR!" I heard Neville and Seamus come in yelling at each other, and being to nosey person I am I decided to listen in on them.  
"Look Nev, you can't keep fighting them like this. You're going to get yourself killed!"  
"Would you two just be quiet Gin is still asleep." I heard my ex boyfriend Douchie Dean Thomas say. Like he cared, all he ever did was yell at me.  
"Oh, yeah. I forgot." Neville said dropping his voice. I had to get closer in order to hear them. "Look tomorrow we have to do the torturing spell on first years. I don't think so. Missing with them and picking on them is one thing. But physically hurting them? Thats just wrong."  
"Neville, what would Harrry do?"  
"HE WOULD TELL THEM OFF AND NOT DO IT!"  
"Ok good point, but if they decided to beat you to a pulp I don't think your body can take it..." They kept talking but I was already on the floor crying. Harry. I missed him so much. I needed to know that he, Ron, and Hermione were ok. And there was no way of knowing that for sure. All of a sudden all three of them came rooming over to me and ripped the curtain open that separated the girls beds from the rest of the room. I looked up at Neville. he nodded in understanding and Seamus and Dean knowing they needed to leave left with a mumble about lunch being served in 5 minutes and wanting a good seat. Neville slowly sank down next to me. He looked at me and scooped me up into his lap. I hid my face in his chest and started crying so hard that I had the hiccups and Neville's shirt was soaked threw. But he just sat there and rocked me back and forth mumming until I feel asleep. I swore I would never say his name out loud again.

The next day when I woke up I heard Neville muttering dome kind of spell right outside the curtain. I jumped up, grabbed my robe, and flung the curtain open.  
"What are you doing?" I asked  
"Oh, um. I wasn't doing anything."  
"Neville Franklin Longbottom don't lie to me. I've known you too long."  
"OK, OK. I was practicing a spell to get the Carrows punches not to hurt so much because I am not hurting the first years today."  
"Oh, OK, well when you prefect it tell me. I want it too." With that he smirked at me and we walked to the Grand Hall for breakfast. We ate a meal of toast and cheese with pumpkin juice. Which was the new breakfast for students.  
After breakfast we went to Defense Against Those Who Need It. (Dark Arts were taken out of the title and put into the lessons.) All the 7th years lined up. (I was in the class because Hermione helped me and I got moved up a class.) In filed to terrified first years. I saw Neville's jaw tighten on one side of me.  
"Are you ready for some fun Weasley?" Draco Malfoy hissed into my ear. (In return he got a puking pastel in his water during lunch that day.)

Slytherin went first of course. None of them had any mercy it was terrible. The first years screamed and screamed. Begging them to stop. I felt tears streaming down my face. I hadn't even realized I was crying. Nev must have noticed because he moved so that he was directly in front of me. I heard the screams but I couldn't see them. Then came the Ravenclaws. Very few had mercy but about 7 of them did. They were all sent to the dungeons for detention. The Hufflepuffs were next all but 3 of them refused. The other 10 were sent to detention as well. Next up was my house. We all stood our ground. When they asked for volunteers no one stepped forward. He started calling names.  
"Thomas!" Dean didn't move. "Petil!" Both of the girls just crossed there arms. "Longbottom!"  
"No disrespect sir," Neville started "but there is no way in HELL I am doing that."  
We all stood there in shock. No one ever talked to a professor like that.  
"Well then if thats how you feel..." thats when the bell sounded for class to be over everyone ran out of there faster than anything. Except for Neville, Dean, and Seamus. They stood their ground. I stopped and gapped at them. What were they doing?  
Nev turned and winked at me. pulled out his wand pointed it at me and mumbled something. I flew out of the room and the doors shut and locked behind me. I stood up and started to run towards the door but Crabbe grabbed me and started to pull me away from the door and towards Malfoy and his posse. I kicked Crabbe as hard as I could in his manhood and ran to the Room. I jumped in and ran straight into Luna. Who was still all bruised up from yesterday when she refused to make liquid death in potions and test it on a First Year.  
"Are you ok, Gin?" Luna asked with a gentle look in her eye.  
"Yes I'm..."I broke down right then and there. Luna and Cho helped me to my hammock. We sat on my hammock and I told about how Crabbe tried to drag me to Malfoy for who knows what, how I felt bad about worrying about Harry more than Ron and Hermione, about how I loved Harry but not being able to see him was getting way to hard. I told them everything, things I hadn't even old myself. I calmed down and the girls started telling funny stories about our past years at Hogwarts. The happy ones. When all of a sudden we heard everybody start clapping and screaming. Cho and Luna went to look and after about 2 minutes my curiosity got the best of me. I walked out and I heard a laugh that I would never forget. I started running then. I saw him and he looked at me. I said something I swore I would never say out loud again.  
"Harry."


	5. What's He Going to do now?

**Hey guys sorry it's been so long but I was sick and stressed out so here's the chapter I have been working on for about 5 days! Review please!**

I stared at him. I heard Ron mumble something about how he was my brother. And Seamus about me having 5 more of those but there's only one Harry. I was in shock. Just staring, and him staring back at me. Hermione was all of a sudden beside me. She tapped me shoulder and I snapped out of it looking at her. She hugged me and whispered in my ear. "Go to him. He's missed you. He talks in his sleep you know. And I know you've missed him I'll clear everyone out." I nodded them she addressed everyone. "OK, who wants to go to Aberforth's so the happy couple can get...caught up."  
"Hermione!" Both me and Harry yelled at the same time.  
"Sorry." She laughed and followed the crowd through the portrait. I started laughing uncontrollably. I was crying and my stomach was swore. But I didn't care. I had my boyfriend back, along with my brother and best friend. This was the perfect day. He walked up too my spazing body on the floor and kneeled down beside me. "I think thats what I missed the most about you, your laugh." Harry said smiling down at me. I stopped laughing and looked straight into his eyes.  
"I got your gifts from your pillow."  
"I can see that." I had forgotten I was wearing his sweater like I did everyday after classes.  
"Yea, I don't think you'll be getting this back any time soon."  
"Yea I figured as much."  
We both laughed. Rolling on the floor like 3 year olds. We knew nothing was funny we were just both so happy to see each other. I was the first to stop. I looked at him studying his face he had changed a lot since July. He looked tired. He had bags under his eyes, he needed a shave, and someone, probably Hermione, had cut his hair in a choppy fashion. He noticed me staring and stared back. I wondered if he noticed the bags under my eyes I tried to hide with makeup, the frown smiles from worry and stress on my forehead. If he did he didn't say anything.  
"Who cut your hair? Was it Hermione?" I asked breaking the silence.  
"Yea," He said running his fingers through his hair.  
"You need to shave, come on." I led him past the cots and through a door that led to the girls bathroom.  
"I can't be in the girls lou, Gin!"  
"No one is here Harry you can do whatever you want."  
"Well in that case." He grabbed me by the waist a kissed me softly. The kiss deepened quicker than we both thought it would. He picked my up and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He lifted me up onto the counter and I sat on a button that turned on the bath tub. He smirked and continued on with his task.  
When he stopped we were both winded and the tub was filling slowly to the max. I reached down into the cupboard and brought my razor and shaving cream.  
"I'll smell like a girl."  
"No you won't this doesn't have a smell." I uncapped the bottle and rubbed the cream on his prickly face.  
"I promise I won't hurt you."  
"I know you won't." I brought the razor around and started to slowly ease it across his face. He stared deep into my eyes. I didn't cut him once and I was proud of myself. I wiped his face off and then I just sat there rubbing his now smooth face.  
"Gin, I am so sorry..."  
"Shhhh. I don't care that you left me. I don't care that you didn't take me with you. I'm just glad you're back." I kissed him lightly and he smiled at me. He brought me down and turned off the tub.  
"You need to bathe, Harry." I told him with a smirk. "You smell."  
"OK OK, don't sugar coat it for me Gin."  
"I'll wait outside. Be quick." I walked out side and saw Hermione and Ron sitting there on MY cot, snogging. I just smirked, they could have at least closed the curtain, and turned around and walked back into the lou. I had a good reason to be in there now. I covered my eyes and called for Harry.  
"Hey, ummm Harry, uhh Ron and Hermione are kinda, well making out on my bed so where do I go."  
"You can stay here, but don't blind yourself you can open you eyes." I did and I saw Harry sitting in the tub with the colorful bubbles all around him and he was fiddling with something. A snitch. I went and sat on the edge.  
"Whats that, sweetie?"  
"It's the first snitch I caught, Dumbledore left it to me."  
"What for."  
"Long story"  
"Long wait"  
"True...Get in and I'll tell you?" He said it like a question. He didn't have to. I stripped down with Harry's back turned to me, we weren't ready for that yet. I slipped into the tub and he turned around. The bubbles barely came above my breasts so it was like I was wearing a low bubble dress. He stared at me and kissed me.  
"Now..." He explained the whole story of before the wedding and his meeting with the former Minster. I listened as he explained what it said and what Ron and Hermione got and why they were important objects. I nodded and asked questions every now and then. But mostly just listened. When he was done I was confused and my brain hurt but I didn't care. He had trusted me with his most precious secret one he hadn't told anyone. Not even Ron or Hermione:  
"Gin, I'm scared." He looked as if he was about to cry. I moved towards him and wrapped him in a hug. His face fell in between my neck and shoulder. He shook a little and thats when I realized how cold it was.  
"Come on Harry I know what will cheer you up. Come on I'll help you get dried off." I stood up and took his hand. My heart pounding in my chest so hard I was sure he could hear it. This was going to be the first time we had seen each other nude and I was nervous. Yes I had seen a naked boy before I mean I live with like 7 males, and me and Dean kinda hooked up in the broom cupboards a couple times last year but I had never loved Dean, I love Harry so this was different. He stared at me out of the water. Looking me up and down as if memorizing this moment. He paused every now and then but it wasn't on my privates but on bruises and cuts and scars. Then my face.  
"Gin, what happened to you?"  
"Oh, um. Detention."  
"Oh my God, Gin!" He jumped out of the tub. And grabbed my naked figure. He gently sat me on the counter and examined my wounds. Poking to see if they were tender. He wrapped a towel around his waist and scooped me up bridal style and headed towards the door.  
"HARRY! RON AND HERMIONE ARE OUT THERE. WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I yelled at the top of my lungs but he didn't stop when he walked out Ron and Hermione were still at it only on the sofa this time, Seamus was radioing someone about Harry being here, and Neville was reading his Herbology book. Everyone stopped when Harry kicked the door down.  
"Bloody Hell Harry. You couldn't wait to get her naked for another 2 hours." Seamus mumbled.  
"Harry thats my bloody sister!"  
"That is not something I wanted to see mate, she's my best friend, I didn't want to see her naked." Neville said shocked at the sight, Hermione ran up to me and put a blanket over me. Harry carried me to my cot and put me down. Hermione following scolding him for being so stupid.  
"Shut up Hermione, look at her stomach and arms."  
"Oh my God! RON, YOU'RE GOING TO WANT TO SEE THIS!" Hermione yelled across the room.  
"No thanks Hermione. I'd rather not see my sister naked any time soon."  
"RONALD BILEUS WEALSEY COME HERE RIGHT NOW!"  
"Fine." I heard him stand up with a sigh and walk over lazily. "What?"  
"Look." Harry demanded.  
"Harry I have no desire to..."  
"Ron just look."  
"Ugh, fine, but I'm not gonna be happy about it," He glanced down at me and Hermione slowly lifted the blanket off my torso. I saw Ron's eyes get bigger and bigger as he scanned my body. "Bloody hell. Ginny what happened to you, and don't say being a chaser because if that were the case Harry wouldn't have carried you out here."  
"Gone on, Gin, tell them about your detention the other day." Neville said as he drew back the curtain and walked in.  
"Thanks, Nev," I winched as Hermione poked my wounds to see which were the worst. I explained the other day when the Carrows gave all the DA girls detention. Ron growing redder and redder by the minute. Harry shaking his head and holding my hand as I cried the story out. Hermione crying with me and holding oin so tight to Ron's shirt I was sure she would rip it off.  
When I was done I asked Ron, Hermione, Seamus, (who had came in when he heard me crying) and Neville to leave. But I asked Harry to stay so that he could help me get dressed. (I was kinda swore from Hermione's assessment of me but I mainly just didn't want to let him out of my sight. The others (AKA Hermione) noticed my desire to have Harry to myself and announced that they would be at Aberforth's if we wanted to join them later. We agreed and when they were gone Harry started out on me. "Ginny why didn't you tell me, write me something! I mean this is huge! Even for Death Eaters! What are we going to do?" He was breathing very heavy and he was having a lot of trouble helping with my bra. "How the hell does the bloody thing work?!" I started laughing and he spun me around and glared at me.  
"Whats. So. Funny?"  
"You. *hiccup are so *hiccup cute when *hiccup you are mad." I said between hiccups and giggles.  
He picked me up by my waist and sat me on the chest of drawers. "I'm just worried about you thats all.:  
"Well don't worry until next week."  
"Why?"  
"Well thats when I start."  
"Start what?" "My ummm period."  
"Oh." He turned red at that.  
"What are you going to do when you get married and have a wife and maybe a daughter?"  
"Stay out of their business."  
"Hahaha. OK, lets go to Aberforth's."  
"Ok but first things first."  
"What?"  
"We have to get the rest of your clothes on you." We both laughed and it took us another 15 minutes to get my sweater and jeans on before we left. Just before we walked thru the portrait, he grabbed my waist and kissed me quickly on the lips. I smiled at him, took his hand and led him through the passage.


	6. The Doc's Office

**Hey guys, sorry its been so long...I had school and a minor medical thingy. No biggie I'm fine now. Sorry this one is so long but I hope to make this one longer and have more drama in it dealing with Ginny and Harry. More Ron and Hermione too. I feel like I have been neglecting Ron so more brother sister bonding as well. ENJOY!**

Aberforth's everyone was drinking and laughing. Hugging Ron and a few gave Hermione a kiss along with a hug being as they were drunk and Hermione is easy to embarrass. When Harry and I walked in everyone started yelling and declaring a toast in his honor. After everyone had made their drunken toast that they would regret in the morning, Hermione and I decided that it was time to go back to Hogwarts. We herded the gang back into the portrait and got them all in their beds. Hermione and Ron were going to sleep on the extra cot so that left Harry with no where to sleep.  
"Hey Harry." I said thinking up a plan in my head.  
"Yeah?"  
"You can sleep with me, you know, in my cot."  
"Yeah, yeah ok." He smiled and I grabbed his hand leading him to mine...no our cot.

*The Next Week.

I was 3 days late. Which didn't freak me out too much because it had happened before, but I still had this sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach that something was wrong. I told Hermione and she told me that she would go to the infirmary with me.  
We walked down the hall, Hermione under Harry's invisibility cloak and me shaking with anxiety. When we got there Madame Pumpfery walked up to me.  
"Well hello dear what can I do for you today?" She asked in her sweetest, I-hate-my-job-but-I-don't-want-to-die look.  
"Um, well you see." I was stalling and Hermione knew it she kicked me in the calf hard. "Ouch!"  
"What is it dear?"  
"Oh um nothing, can we...I mean get a private room so I can talk to you?"  
"Well yea of course." She lead us to a small room that I guessed to be her office. It was small had a desk, 2 chairs, and a cot. The walls were a mustard looking color and covered in pictures of people smiling and waving at me. Once in the room Hermione peeled the cloak off and smiled at the good Healer.  
"Hermione? What are you doing here?"  
"Well, me, Ron, and Harry are here to save Hogwarts of course, but thats not why I'm here right now, Gin tell her."  
So I told the whole gruesome story, from beginning to end. From, how I got detention, to why I was there. She sat there nodding at some things and her eyes bulging at others.  
"Well then lets see if you have a little one in there." She said surprisingly calmly when I was done. "Please lie down on this cot." I did as I was told and she began her exam. She made me drink this potion that tasted like honey and butter. She waited 15 minutes and then came over and made me sit up. She got out her wand and wordlessly cast a spell on me.  
"Hermione dear turn the lights out." She said with a serious tone in her voice. Hermione got up and did as she was told. When the lights were of it was silent for about 5 seconds. Once my eyes adjusted to the darkness I saw Hermione gapping at my stomach, I looked over at Pumpfery and she was also studying my abdomen. I looked down and saw that you could see right into my stomach. There was a moment of panic and then Pumpfery asked Hermione to turn the lights back on.  
"Ok, Ms. Weasley, here's what I saw..."

**And BAM cliffhanger. What do you think. Is she PG or just late? Reviews are the only thing that keeps me going so no reviews no more story...**


End file.
